Talk:Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (battybarney1995's version)/@comment-71.241.146.194-20120821011951/@comment-69.203.7.156-20121111201325
View ---- *Most popular *Date added (oldest - newest) *Date added (newest - oldest) *Grid *List *Uploads *Playlists *Likes *Feed *Comments *0:54Random Barney Custom Theme #7 (I'm Back........Again!!) 2,501 views |1 day ago *1:25Barney Songs: Happy Dancin' 24,162 views |1 month ago *0:54Random Barney Custom Theme #6 14,687 views |1 month ago *1:36Barney Songs: The Adventure Song 16,451 views |1 month ago *1:33Barney Songs: What Makes a Flower So Pretty? 11,535 views |1 month ago *1:25Barney Songs: Growing (1999) 8,690 views |1 month ago *1:36Barney Songs: Being Together 11,027 views |1 month ago *1:02Barney Songs: Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay 8,102 views |1 month ago *25:50Barney & Friends: You Can Do It! 24,952 views |1 month ago *1:24Barney Songs: The Caboose Rides in the Back 7,929 views |1 month ago *0:59Random Barney Custom Theme (Season 6) #5 11,377 views |1 month ago *45:41Barney's Beach Party 61,862 views |1 month ago *25:29Barney & Friends: Day and Night (DVD Version) 56,475 views |1 month ago *0:55Random Barney Custom Theme #4 14,836 views |1 month ago *1:49Barney Songs: You Can Count on Me 11,505 views |2 months ago *1:40BMV: I Used to Be Afraid 8,950 views |2 months ago *50:54It's Time for Counting (DVD Version) 209,832 views |2 months ago *53:48More Barney Songs 92,394 views |2 months ago *0:56My Drawings! 4,804 views |2 months ago *50:23Barney's Musical Scrapbook (DVD Version) 172,816 views |2 months ago *26:39Barney & Friends: What's in a Name? (A to Z With Barney Version) 73,451 views |2 months ago *39:37Barney Safety 38,946 views |2 months ago *1:39Barney Songs: Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! 13,342 views |2 months ago *1:40Barney Songs: The Rocket Song 17,728 views |2 months ago *1:16Barney Songs: Big and Little 16,324 views |2 months ago *1:32Barney Songs: I Am Learning to Spell My Name 8,459 views |2 months ago *52:54What a World We Share 37,833 views |2 months ago *48:58Let's Play School 136,342 views |2 months ago *1:16:38Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie 115,773 views |2 months ago *25:14Barney & Friends: It's a Happy Day! 62,952 views |2 months ago *25:28Barney & Friends: My Family and Me 56,818 views |2 months ago *0:10Request Me Stuff! 6,057 views |2 months ago *42:59You Can Be Anything 64,091 views |2 months ago *27:29Barney & Friends: A Very Special Delivery! 85,763 views |2 months ago *49:41Barney Songs 440,681 views |3 months ago *45:11Barney & The Backyard Gang: Barney in Concert 66,416 views |3 months ago *44:32Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 164,114 views |3 months ago *1:09Look What I Got Pt.2 8,274 views |3 months ago *0:17Videos I Will Upload Soon 13,675 views |3 months ago *47:41Barney's Fun & Games 272,352 views |3 months ago *0:53Barney Songs: Kookaburra 15,466 views |3 months ago *43:49Barney's Talent Show 277,455 views |3 months ago *0:14SO SORRY 3,959 views |3 months ago *0:37Barney Song: Hey Diddle Diddle 9,433 views |3 months ago *2:01Barney Songs: Having Fun Song 16,031 views |3 months ago *34:05Barney & The Backyard Gang: Rock With Barney 178,292 views |3 months ago *2:06Barney Songs: Walk Around the Block 15,307 views |3 months ago *1:29BMV-Castles So High 11,916 views |3 months ago *25:39For The Fun of It, Star Light,Star Bright 208,064 views |4 months ago *1:27BMV-Growing 12,516 views |4 months ago *1:05I'm Back!! 11,474 views |4 months ago *2:36Look What I Got 12,918 views |5 months ago *26:48Barney & Friends:Hop to It! 172,019 views |7 months ago *1:32Barney Songs:I Just Can't Wait 30,644 views |7 months ago *1:27Barney Songs:I Love Stories 16,785 views |8 months ago *0:48Barney Songs:Let's Go 13,922 views |8 months ago *25:50Barney & Friends:We've Got Rhythm 73,982 views |8 months ago *2:05Barney Songs: Down on Grandpa's Farm 23,983 views |7 months ago *50:05Once Upon A Time 273,427 views |8 months ago *51:17Barney's Sense-Sational Day 196,881 views |8 months ago *28:20Barney & Friends:A Splash Party, Please 356,914 views |8 months ago *25:32Barney & Friends:Birthday Olé 94,113 views |8 months ago *27:36Barney & Friends:Who's Who on the Choo Choo? 122,731 views |8 months ago *1:57Barney Songs Preview 29,297 views |8 months ago *1:10The Best Of:I Love You (Barney & The Backyard Gang) 44,103 views |8 months ago *25:44Barney & Friends: You've Got to Have Art 107,251 views |8 months ago *33:09Barney & The Backyard Gang: Three Wishes 94,235 views |8 months ago *1:19Barney Songs:Six Little Ducks 29,198 views |8 months ago *25:58Barney & Friends: Five Kinds of Fun! 459,824 views |8 months ago *27:39Barney & Friends: The Alphabet Zoo 651,432 views |8 months ago *2:03Barney Songs:Five Senses Song 58,388 views |9 months ago *28:14Barney & Friends:Are We There Yet? 456,409 views |9 months ago *27:12Barney & Friends:The Exercise Circus! 444,551 views |9 months ago *25:29Barney & Friends: Grandparents Are Grand (1999) 117,602 views |9 months ago *1:22Barney Songs:If All the Raindrops 102,350 views |9 months ago *1:18:46Barney Live! In New York City 562,580 views |9 months ago *28:00Barney & Friends:Let's Help Mother Goose! 652,728 views |9 months ago *53:20Camp WannaRunnaRound 98,174 views |9 months ago *29:54Barney & The Backyard Gang - Barney Goes To School 439,694 views |9 months ago *47:15Good Day,Good Night 279,118 views |9 months ago *26:23Who's Your Neighbor? 85,712 views |9 months ago *48:52Barney's Adventure Bus 336,979 views |9 months ago *42:02Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 484,305 views |9 months ago *1:51Barney Songs: Camp WannaRunnaRound (Song) 32,289 views |9 months ago *28:11A Splash Party Please (Spanish) 46,419 views |9 months ago *43:16Barney Run Jump and Sing CD 183,398 views |9 months ago *48:42Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! CD 145,348 views |9 months ago *23:32Barney Collection 2 (Hebrew) 113,800 views |9 months ago *25:11Los Siete Días de la Semana ( Spanish) 69,028 views |9 months ago *23:59Barney & Friends - Lets Go For A Ride In The Car (Hebrew). 59,184 views |9 months ago *12:32Barney Intros (1988- Present) 114,550 views |10 months ago *1:48Barney Songs: That's What an Island Is 23,808 views |10 months ago *40:02Campfire Sing-Along 1,288,923 views |10 months ago *27:28Barney & Friends-An Adventure In Make Believe 217,626 views |10 months ago *28:19Barney & Friends-Playing It Safe 328,486 views |10 months ago *28:14Barney & Friends-On The Move 571,931 views |10 months ago *2:08Barney Songs:The Elephant Song 161,931 views |10 months ago *1:07Families Are Special (Trailer) 47,334 views |10 months ago *1:32Barney Songs: Indoor-Outdoor Voices 15,779 views |10 months ago *28:18Barney & Friends Happy Birthday Barney! 1,124,279 views |10 months ago *25:38Barney & Friends- Twice Is Nice! 196,515 views |10 months ago *34:08Waiting For Santa 255,939 views |10 months ago *42:32Barney's Christmas Star 253,057 views |10 months ago *39:40Barney Safety 66,333 views |10 months ago *51:21Come On Over To Barney's House 271,416 views |11 months ago *2:44Coming Soon-Happy Birthday Barney! 31,226 views |11 months ago *27:32Barney & Friends-If The Shoe Fits... 100,459 views |11 months ago *1:57It's A Family Tradition 10,282 views |11 months ago *1:08Barney Songs-Help Protect the Earth 37,022 views |11 months ago *1:40Barney Songs- If You're Happy and You Know It ( 2nd Era) 580,702 views |11 months ago *27:29Barney & Friends-HONK! HONK! A Goose On The Loose! 172,840 views |11 months ago *1:09Barney Songs- Here Comes The Firetruck 26,809 views |11 months ago *27:57Barney & Friends-Look At Me I'm Three 107,712 views |11 months ago *1:32Barney- The Career March 28,161 views |11 months ago *1:42Barney The Best Of When I Walk Across The Street 17,397 views |11 months ago *0:52Random Barney Custom Theme # 3 37,696 views |11 months ago *0:30Random Barney Custom Theme #2 28,000 views |11 months ago *2:12Barney-The Best Of I Love You 49,546 views |11 months ago *27:24Barney & Friends Having Tens of Fun 735,861 views |11 months ago *28:19Barney & Friends Everyone is Special 87,950 views |1 year ago *27:04Barney & Friends - Falling for Autumn! 86,086 views |1 year ago *27:31Barney & Friends- Hoo's in The Forest 127,645 views |1 year ago *28:40Barney & Friends Oh What A Day! 308,158 views |1 year ago *28:17Barney & Friends-Docter Barney Is Here 188,975 views |1 year ago *28:13Barney & Friends-Gone Fishing! 121,607 views |1 year ago *34:43Barney & The Backyard Gang: Rock With Barney 238,587 views |1 year ago *27:38Barney & Friends: I Can Be A Firefighter 145,662 views |1 year ago *27:23Barney & Friends: Stop Look and Be Safe! 127,463 views |1 year ago *1:13Hurry Hurry Drive The Firetruck 52,007 views |1 year ago *0:55Its Better With A Friend Like You 27,696 views |1 year ago *1:03I Love You Tribute.1 68,385 views |1 year ago *1:17Barney Says 48,462 views |1 year ago *3:32Barney - Everyone is Special 42,313 views |1 year ago *27:56Barney & Friends: Going Places! 735,192 views |1 year ago *49:25Barney & the Backyard Gang - Barney in Concert 1,829,542 views |1 year ago *27:59Barney and the Backyard Gang! - The Backyard Show 150,194 views |1 year ago *1:49Friends are Forever 18,772 views |1 year ago *28:09Barney and The Backyard Gang - A Day at the Beach 233,638 views |1 year ago *1:52Just Imagine 38,635 views |1 year ago *0:54Barney Imagination Island (Custom Theme) 35,556 views |1 year ago *33:29Barney and the Backyard Gang - Three Wishes 113,836 views |1 year ago *1:45(BMV) Boom Boom Aint it Great to be Crazy 77,111 views |1 year ago *0:57Random Barney Custom Theme #1 34,879 views |1 year ago *0:52A Day at the Beach Custom Theme 136,437 views |1 year ago *8:02Barney's 1-2-3-4- Seasons Part 5 241,959 views |1 year ago *9:09Barney's 1-2-3-4- Seasons Part 4 144,543 views |1 year ago *8:18Barney's 1-2-3-4- Seasons Part 3 217,877 views |1 year ago *9:43Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Part 2 159,909 views |1 year ago *7:01Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Part 1 185,384 views |1 year ago *0:54Barney Imagination Island (Custom Theme) 88,367 views |1 year ago *0:52Barney Season Four (Custom Theme) 22,371 views |1 year ago *0:51Barney Exercise Circus Theme (Custom) 32,755 views |1 year ago *0:51Barney Backyard Show Theme Song (Custom) 92,957 views |1 year ago *0:53Barney and the Backyard Gang Custom Theme- 1988-1989 160,922 views |1 year ago *1:56BMV- Look Through The Window 76,517 views |1 year ago *2:05BMV- The Raindrop Song 28,162 views |1 year ago *1:08BMV 4 Seasons Day 58,242 views |1 year ago About Super Dee Duper Fun Videos! ---- by MrBarneyandfriends*Latest ActivityNov 10, 2012 *Date JoinedApr 3, 2011 *CountryCanada ---- Stu-u-u-pendous Channels! * SuperGodzilla12 815subscribers * Sing Along with Barney and his Friends 11,692subscribers * TruelySonicHOG's channel 328subscribers * battybarney1995's channel 5,606subscribers * Drewit1's channel 38subscribers http://www.youtube.com/*Help *About *Press & Blogs *Copyright *Creators & Partners *Advertising *Developers *Terms *Privacy *Safety *Send feedback *Try something new! *Language:English *Location:Worldwide *Safety:Off